keep me hanging on so contagiously
by Ningen Demonai
Summary: Magic Kaito. Maybe, just maybe, they'll be together forever and ever. A  not so chronological  look at the lives of Aoko Nakamori and Kaito Kuroba in 50 themed sentences.


**Disclaimer:** Characters of _Magic Kaito_ belong to Aoyama Gosho of _Detective Conan_ fame.

**A/N:** Aoko speaks in third person, Saguru Hakuba actually _does_ call her "Aoko-kun" and general knowledge of Magic Kaito is required to understand some of the sentences. Apologies for poor grammar and incorrect usage of the semicolon. Originally posted on the 1sentence LJ community.

**

* * *

Comfort ~** Kaito is Kaito is Kaito, the idiotic childhood friend of hers who's afraid of fish, somewhat of a shameless jerk, and always made of magic.

**Kiss ~** The kiss tasted like Aoko's raspberry chapstick and the chocolate ice cream Kaito managed to take two licks of before she pulled him down to her lips.

**Soft ~** She wasn't soft in the least, made up of solid fists to whap him across the head, sharp remarks when he was being dumb, and loud laughter at his expense.

**Pain ~** He didn't know what hurt worse, the bullet that had grazed his face, ripping off his monocle and latex mask, or the dawning look of horror in Aoko's eyes.

**Potatoes ~** He steals her french fries on the sly and she pretends not to notice.

**Rain ~** He hates rainy days because the sky becomes bleak and gray instead of the deep blue of Aoko's eyes (and also because it's a pain in the ass to navigate his hang glider in).

**Chocolate ~** If Kaito was cold and sweet like ice cream, Aoko was warm and rich like hot chocolate.

**Happiness ~** Maybe (just maybe) they'll be together forever and ever.

**Telephone ~** Kaito was all set to tease her about missing him when she mumbled on the phone, "Aoko... Aoko likes Kaito... Stupid boy."

**Ears ~** When she pulled him closer and _moaned_ in his ear like that, his mind went wonderfully and beautifully _blank_.

**Name ~** Kaito has always been "Kaito", just like Aoko has always been "Aoko"; they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Sensual ~** Aoko in a kimono was very pretty, oh yes, but Aoko all red and disheveled from chasing him around with her wooden sandal in hand was _gorgeous_.

**Death ~** "KUROBA KAITO NEEDS TO STOP DODGING SO AOKO CAN _KILL_ HIM!"

**Sex ~** She'll never be a drop-dead sexy lady with curves like Akako, but he never claimed to want that (he likes Aoko as she is, thank you very much).

**Touch ~** He dreams of a voice tinged with amusement, blue eyes squinting because of a wide smile and calloused hands reaching out to catch his.

**Weakness ~** He doesn't tell her that his only weaknesses are fish and her tears; she finds out anyway.

**Tears ~** Year 20XX, Tuesday, March 21st, 13:04:23.96 - Aoko-kun seems to cry more in the presence of Kuroba-kun, but she also smiles 3.25 times more (daily average) with him than when she is with other people.

**Speed ~** Keiko thinks they're perfect for each other; after all, no one else can keep up with Kaito and Aoko.

**Wind ~** No amount of denial from Kaito would make Aoko believe that it was actually the wind that flipped her skirt up in the classroom.

**Freedom ~** The day he confessed was the day he felt like he could fly even without his glider.

**Life ~** And their lives were filled with loud arguments (followed by loud makeups), raucous laughter and accidental explosions from new magic tricks, which really was the best "happily ever after" they could ask for.

**Jealousy ~** Fangirls of the popular magician complained about his "normal wife who wasn't that pretty, really", until the day said wife pulled a mop out of nowhere and chased her husband around the stage, both laughing merrily all the while.

**Hands ~** Aoko's hands are white as snow and just as cold; Kaito loves seeing them flush with warmth after she chases him around the class a good number of times, roughly swinging a mop in her now-warm hands.

**Taste ~** It's not that she doesn't use other weapons and her fists against Kaito, who's bouncing around like the hyperactive maniac he is, it's just that it's so _satisfying_ to swing a mop at his grinning face.

**Devotion ~** True love was resisting the nervous urge to flip up the wedding dress of his blushing fiancée when she faced him (that and her hissed threat concerning fishes).

**Forever ~** "Do you, Kuroba Kaito, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wi- Kuroba-san, it is not yet time to kiss the bride."

**Blood ~** Wow, he didn't think blood could rush so fast into Aoko's cheeks with just one comment of "you look weirdly pretty today".

**Sickness ~** She's ten times more snappy and miserable when she's sick, but he still stays by her bed with a bowl of chicken soup and a bright smile ready at all times.

**Melody ~** Keiko stopped bringing them to Karaoke bars, because it always ended with Aoko threatening Kaito with the microphone every time he poked fun at her singing.

**Star ~** He palmed a tiny velvet box in his hand and grinned at a certain messy-haired young woman, asking her to please come up on stage and into the spotlight.

**Home ~** Some days, they'd walk home side by side, their swinging arms almost touching.

**Confusion ~** "Kaito is... Kid?"

**Fear ~** She forgave him because she was more afraid of losing Kaito than she was angry about Kaitou Kid.

**Lightning/Thunder ~** The day Aoko finally accepted that Kaito's "part-time job" was prancing around as that idiot thief, she marched over to his house with a stormy face and a basket full of fish.

**Bonds ~** Their relationship started with a ***POM*** and a red rose shoved indelicately in front of Aoko's face.

**Market ~** "It seems he already has someone," Akako murmured as she gazed at the two bickering classmates.

**Technology ~** Three _*tick*_ Two _*tick*_ One _*tick*_ Showtime ***GOOOOONG*** _(-ound the Kid, he's been through the tech room in the clock towe-)_

**Gift ~** On his birthday, Aoko fiddled with the jar of chocolate sauce in her hands as she nervously waited for Kaito in the bedroom.

**Smile ~** Kaito didn't remember important days by the month and date, but by the memories of laughing classmates, joyous festivities, and a smiling Aoko.

**Innocence ~** Aoko is Kaito's precious childhood friend who's fun to tease and bother; for now, that is enough.

**Completion ~** It's not that they needed each other, both of them could live and be happy without the other, but together they made something _special_.

**Clouds ~** "Ah, that cloud looks like Aoko's underwe- ACK OKAY OKAY STOP HITTING ME!"

**Sky ~** This is the way it all ends, not with a whimper but a loud _bang_ and fireworks in the sky to illuminate their grins.

**Heaven ~** Heaven is:_ Slick skin, red mouths, roaming hands, & heated blue eyes._

**Hell ~** Despite his fear and anxiety, Nakamori Ginzo was vaguely impressed at the curses Aoko was hurling at Kaito in the delivery room.

**Sun ~** He could use cheesy metaphors _(Aoko is the sun and he's the sunflower that'll inevitably be turned toward her)_ but the truth was that even in the large crowd, it was hard to miss her flyaway hair and anti-Kaitou Kid banner.

**Moon ~** At the end of the heist, Aoko could only glare at the white figure flying away by the light of the full moon.

**Waves ~** The afternoon at the beach was well-spent with sand castles, ice cream, and obligatory dunking of each other under the waves multiple times.

**Hair ~** Note to self: Never ever _ever_ dye Aoko's hair pink to "help make Aoko look more girly", results are NOT worth the PAIN _ow_.

**Supernova ~** The night Kaitou Kid (gleefully) announced his retirement, Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko walked home hand-in-hand as fireworks exploded and blazed like mini supernovas above them.


End file.
